The present invention relates to systems which may have a limited power supply and more particularly to a method and system for providing intelligent power management in such as system.
Many systems utilize a power supply which may have a limited capacity. For example, truck tractors, boats, golf carts, and satellites may utilize a battery or other energy storage apparatus for DC electrical power. These devices may have a mechanism for recharging the battery, such as an alternator. However, on occasion these devices operate on the stored power from the battery. For example, a truck tractor typically includes an alternator for generating power, a battery for storing power, and various subsystems which may consume power. These power consumers include a cranking system; lights; computers; communication devices electronics for the engine, brakes, steering and other subsystems; and comfort devices such as heating cooling, ventilation, refrigeration, microwaves, and televisions. Many of the power consumers can operate on the stored power of the battery alone when the alternator is not generating power.
Breakdown of the electrical system can be the primary cause of failure for many of these devices, such as the tractor trailer. Even where the electrical system is less subject to malfunctions, breakdown of the electrical system can cause the device to be unable to function. Such a failure of the device may be expensive, both to repair and in other costs absorbed by the user. For example, a failure of the electrical system which drains the battery of a truck tractor may be costly not only because the truck tractor must be towed to another location and repaired, but also because time and perishable cargo may be lost. Consequently, the ability to predict, diagnose, and avoid such failures is desirable.
Mechanisms for avoiding such failure are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,858 by Thomsen et al. (xe2x80x9cThomsenxe2x80x9d) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,577 by Lesesky et al. (xe2x80x9cLeseskyxe2x80x9d). Thomsen and Lesesky treat one problem that has been diagnosed in devices such as a truck tractor, the problem of overcranking. Consequently, Thomsen discloses cutting off power to the cranking system of a truck tractor when the current flowing and time for which the current flows exceed a particular level. Similarly, Lesesky discloses cutting off power to the cranking system of a truck tractor when a user has provided a cranking signal for greater than a particular time. Furthermore, Thomsen treats the problem of theft using solid state switches controlled using a micro-computer and a code input by a user. Based on whether a code is provided to the system, whether the internal temperature of a switch is above a particular value, and whether a particular current has been provided for a particular time, Thomsen allows power to be provided to the cranking motor.
However, it would still be desirable to be capable of diagnosing impending failures, avoiding failures, providing power to consumers in a more optimal manner. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for providing intelligent power management. The present invention addresses such a need.
The present invention provides a method and system for managing power in a device having a power source. The power source includes a power storage unit capable of storing a particular amount of power. The device is capable of performing a plurality of functions using the power storage unit alone. The method and system comprise providing a plurality of switches, a plurality of signal inputs and at least one controller. The plurality of switches is coupled with the power source. Each of the plurality of switches is coupled with a portion of the device and thus can cut off power to that portion of the device. The plurality of signal inputs is for receiving information from the device. The at least one controller is coupled with the plurality of switches and the plurality of signal inputs. The at least one controller is for controlling the plurality of switches to be open or closed based on software provided to the at least one controller. The at least one controller is also capable of controlling the plurality of switches based upon the information provided by the plurality of signal inputs.
According to the method and system disclosed herein, power to various portions of the device can be controlled for a variety of reasons. As a result, power management, including the reliability and performance of the power supply, is improved. Furthermore, a variety of failures can be diagnosed and catastrophic failures prevented.